


Little Blue Line: Part 3

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [9]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Slash, Worried Musketeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: Things seem to be progressing well for our pregnant musketeer. Well that just won’t do will it!





	Little Blue Line: Part 3

Little Blue Line: Part 3

By Rosa241

“I really don’t think you should be here.” Porthos mutters as his eyes drift to my stomach. I can’t help but sigh at his words. I know that they’re only trying to look out for me but by now I’ve about had my fill of it. For the last few months I’ve had the three of them watching my every move. Honestly I can’t even go to the bathroom without one of them basically waiting outside to make sure that I’m alright.

“I’m fine.” I mumbled shooting him as glare as he attempts to take the bundle from my arms. In a moment of brilliance he decides heading in the other direction is a really good idea.

“Look lad. I know we’ve been a bit…over the top lately.” He frowns as I snort at his understatement which of course makes me feel guilty. Muttering an apology I let him continue. “I know we’ve been a bit over the top but you’ve got to understand we’re just trying to take care of you.”

“Yeah I know and I appreciate it I really do it’s just…annoying sometimes. I wouldn’t mind a bit of space sometimes is all.” He smirks slightly but manages to look at least a little bit sheepish. Before anything else can be said the door to the restaurant flies open as Aramis and Athos walk in. I have to double take at the amount of bags they have.

“I thought you were only getting a couple of table decorations.” Having dropped two of them last night Aramis had been sent out to buy some more.

“Well I couldn’t find any replacements that matched so I bought a whole new set. Then I realised that they didn’t match the table cloths and…well it kind of went from there.” Gazing round at the sheer number of bags Aramis manages to at least look a _little_ bit guilty for a brief second before he shrugs. “Oh well what’s done is done.”

As Aramis shuffles around in the bags I quickly head off into the back room. Don’t get me wrong I love these men and all but the smothering is beginning to drive me mad.

“How are you?” My fiancée’s voice brings a smile to my lips as his arms wrap around my waist from behind. The smile only grows as his hands settle on my stomach. Honestly I could stand here all day and watch his hands.

“Fine. Just tired.” I can almost see the frown threatening to split on his face but, to his credit, he says nothing about it. Instead he spins me around and places a kiss on my lips.

“How’s the little one?” I merely smile as he asks and marvel for a moment at what’s happening.

_I’m having a baby with this man._

“D’Art?” Shaking my head I realise I haven’t answered his question.

“Little one’s fine. Did one heck of a dance in there this afternoon after you left, only just settled down. I think little one missed you.” His smile is soft and content and I can’t resist kissing his lips one more time.

“How would you feel if we-” A crash echoes from the other room, followed by a loud cry that sounds awfully like Porthos.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Sharing an amused look with my fiancée we head back out into the front. The glass on the floor and a rather sheepish look from Aramis told us everything we needed to know.

“Don’t worry I bought spares.” I can’t help laughing at the sight which of course causes Porthos to growl once again.

“It ain’t funny!” He snaps as he kneels down and picks up the bigger pieces of glass. “The whole reason we had to replace the bloody things in the first place was because he dropped ‘em.”

Ignoring his husband’s anger at his actions Aramis bounded across the room and quickly pulled open another bag. Shaking his head at them Athos pushed me into the nearest chair and moved to the kitchen once again before I can say anything against him. It’s one of the only things of these last few months that I truly can’t stand. I can barely move without one of them telling me to sit down, telling me to put my feet up…taking control. I know that they’re only trying to look out for me, of course they are, but every day I feel like screaming.

“Something wrong?” I couldn’t tell Athos how I felt, not now we were happy, Aramis was far too excited about this and thinking about telling him to back off broke my heart. Porthos was the one who understood how I felt. He was the one who I could talk to about this.

“Nothing.” Evidentially none of them agreed and quickly I felt the three of them stop in their tracks. Sensing their eyes on me I couldn’t help but look up. “It’s just…”

“Go on. D’Art you’re going to have to tell them sooner or later.” Athos and Aramis shared a look between Porthos and myself before settling on me. Shuffling uncomfortably I finally found myself looking at them both and spilling my guts.

“I know you guys mean well and everything it’s just…it’s too much.” Their confusion was obvious and I couldn’t help but elaborate. “You guys are kind of being a bit over bearing. I mean don’t get me wrong I get it. I’m pregnant and you’re worried…but a bit of space would be nice is all.”

My voice trails off towards the end of my sentence and I can feel guilt beginning to pool in my stomach.

_I shouldn’t have said anything…_

_They’re going to hate me…_

_I **really** shouldn’t have said anything…_

“You’re right.” Snapping my head up I can feel my shock radiating through my entire body. My eyes meet Athos’ as he makes to speak again. “You’re a grown man and you can take care of yourself.”

“No that’s not what I meant.” Sighing I drop my head into my hands. “Athos I love you for taking such good care of me, I mean it I love you more and more every single day. I just…you’re being a little over the top is all. I feel like you don’t trust me to take care of myself.”

“Oh D’Art of course we do.” Athos kneels down in front of me and takes my hands in his own. “I trust you more than anyone but given everything that’s happened I just can’t help but worry.”

“I know, but you don’t need to worry. Honestly it’s not like I’m going throw myself down the stairs or anything.” A small laugh bubbles around the room as my fiancée manages a small smile at my words. “I’m fine, the baby’s fine…you need to relax, all of you.”

He smiles at my words before placing a kiss on my lips. _Why did I ever doubt this man?_ There’s a small bubble of joy that’s been growing in my chest for months now and I couldn’t help but smile as I felt it continuing to grow. Of course every bubble has to burst eventually.

\------------------ **Musketeers** \--------------------

“Are you sure you shouldn’t go home?” I said nothing, instead rolled my eyes and grabbed the napkins from his hands.

“Right smothering…sorry.” Athos turns back to the kitchen and leaves me be once again. I appreciate that he’s trying. It’s not that I blame him for being worried about me, of course I understand and it’s not like he hasn’t got a right to worry. Before anything else can enter my mind a familiar bell enters my mind.

“Sorry we’re not open.” The words dry on my lips as I spin around and see the men standing before me. “Sorry, we’re not open. We don’t actually open until twelve, you’ll have to come back then.”

“Just wanted to look around.” Two men wander further into the dining room. The first sneers at me as his dark eyes drift over the room before they land on me. The second snaps his cold eyes straight through me.

“Well that’s great but…you need to leave. We’re not open yet.” My hand snakes over my stomach as the two men share a look. Some instinct inside of me urges me to protect my unborn child.

“Nice place you got here. Bet you rake it in.” As the first steps towards me I lose sight of the second but judging from the shuffling he’s now behind me.

In an instant I realise exactly what’s going on. _They’re going to rob us._

“So, how much do you make exactly? You know on like a…like a daily basis.” The yellowed tooth grin he gives me as he speaks sends a shiver down my spine. Instinctively my hands fly to my stomach in an effort to protect my unborn child.

“That’s really none of your business.” My voice comes out intentionally louder than needed, hoping desperately to alert someone of my predicament. As the man in front of me takes a step forward I instinctively step backwards, only to be met with another body as I do.

\------------------------ **Musketeers** \----------------------

“That’s really none of your business.” D’artagnans voice enters into our conversation and stops us short. Sharing a look the same I can see that the same thought entering all of our minds. The lad sounded panicked, far too panicked. Worry flashes across Athos’ face, something I’m sure is echoed on my own, before he moves forward to the door.

All three of us stop dead as we enter the dining room and things spiral rapidly out of control in less than a second. At the sight of the three of us the two men bolt from the room in a flash. Unfortunately neither one of them is interested in taking care as they do so.

“D’artagnan!” The two barrel past him without so much as a care in the world. Ordinarily this wouldn’t be a problem, ordinarily the young lad would have grabbed hold of them and wrestled them both to the ground. Ordinarily he wasn’t five months pregnant. Losing his balance the young lad crashes to the floor with a heavy thud. For a moment no one moves, for a heartbeat the room stills and nothing can be heard. In less than a second Athos rushes to his fiancés side whilst Porthos darts out of the door in an effort to do something.

“Aramis!” Athos’ panicked voice brings me out of my head and immediately I’m by the lads side.

“Lad listen to me, what hurts?” I place my hands on his stomach, my worry spiking when he hisses in pain. _That’s not good._ “Just breathe, breathe for me.”

“Shhhh…it’s okay, sweetheart its okay.” D’arts eyes are squeezed closed as he takes in shaky breath, his hand clutching his fiancés. “It’s okay…it’s okay sweetheart.”

\------------------------ **Musketeers** \---------------------

“What’s taking them so long!?!” Porthos grumbled as he once again began pacing the waiting room. His pacing was beginning to drive me insane. Athos stood blaming himself in the corner, muttering over how the whole thing was his fault. How he should have insisted that D’Artagnan went home…it’s not his fault. We’ve told him this but none of our words matter at all to him. The only thing that matter to him is the life of his unborn baby and fiancé. I can’t imagine what will happen if they were to lose that baby now. D’Artagnan had brought Athos back from the brink and pieced him back together again after that bitch of an ex-wife tore him apart.

“Family of Charles D’Artagnan.” The doctor finally calls just as the tension in the room is set to bursting.

“That’s us.” I say as we all spin to face the man. “Is everything okay?”

“He’s going to be fine.” The two men beside me both let out explosive breaths as the words hit us both. “There’s a few bruises and we’d like to keep him overnight for observation but everything’s fine. There doesn’t appear to be any lasting damage to either Charles or the baby.” 

As the words are said I can feel the events of the day rushing past me and a thought suddenly comes to mind.

“We didn’t call the police.” Athos’s eyes glaze over with hatred as he registers my words. Those…those _people_ (although I am loathe to call them that) could have caused untold damage to both D’Artagnan and the baby he’s carrying. “I’ll deal with that. You two go make sure that they’re both okay.”

\------------------------ **Musketeers** \---------------------

Breathing a sigh of relief as I see him lying there I can’t help but smile.

_He’s okay._

_They’re both okay._

When I saw him lying there on the floor in such pain I immediately thought the worst. I thought I was going to lose them both and I couldn’t help the dark thoughts that instantly came to mind. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost them both. I couldn’t stand it.

Losing Thomas and Anne almost destroyed me but losing D’Artagnan and our baby? That would kill me in a heartbeat. I wouldn’t survive it if something happened to them. They’re my entire world.

“I’m fine. We’re both fine.” Taking his hand I feel my heart starting to return to its normal rhythm at last. “Bit bruised but we’re both fine.”

“Thank god for that.” Porthos declares as we take a seat either side of his bed. My fiancé looks completely exhausted and given the events of the day I can’t blame him.

“Sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.” He smiles at that and allows his eyes to slide shut.

“We ain’t going to let anything happen to you.”

_No we most certainly are not. They’re my entire world and I am not going to allow anything to happen to them. Ever. And I almost feel sorry for the person who tries to get in between us. Almost._   

**Author's Note:**

> Poor abused D’Artagnan. Okay so there’s definitely going to be one last part to this series where we will finally meet our precious baby. Will the birth run smoothly? Well with me in charge probably not. Until then bye!


End file.
